sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Irina Robotnick
"hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Irina Robotnick, Eggman's descendant of some centuries in the future, in this time the emeralds disappeared and after a long and destructive war nature and technology live peacefully toghether. But of course a member of the Robotnick familiy can't accept peace and love... Armed with the most overpowered machines of all fiction (second only to the terminators and the replicants) tries to conquer the world and erase any organical being from earth, except intelligent creatures she wants to enslave. Physical description Irina is a not very tall slim woman with brown hair kept in a ponytail that nearly touches the ground, she wears an adherent red, white, orange, and grey suit with her mark on the back. her most striking feature are the pair of huge glasses she wears, that being dark blue hide her blue cold eyes. despite looking geekish she is a quite beautiful woman. Psychological description she is quite different from her ancestor, even only in being a woman, she is more cunning and tends in not overlooking crucial parts of her plans (unlike Eggman, seriously, WHY DO YOU THINK A DEITY WILL OBEY YOU!) but her goofy nature always interferes, and because of her natural incompetence she fails. She is wrathful and terribly pragmatic, when she fails is immediately planning a more evil scheme and is better to not speak to her or... you'll feel her nails on your face. she is slightly more evil in comparison of Eggman and if the doctor says "I don't want to kill the planet" (sonic lost world) she instead will answer "why not!" And goodbye earth... Even because she doesn't cares of what or who she hurts, or better, does it in a more precise way, example: Eggman pollutes an entire river with his factories, she instead will send the pollution through a super complicate route of pipes into a place where her enemies live. while Eggman is obsessed with eating, she is obsessed with diet excercise and health, potentially harming herself to respect her "level of adherence", no, she is not anorexic, just fixated with 45 kilos. fortunately she is terribly goofy and differently from mr.Easter egg she will never be able to build an "intergalactic amusement park" even because she is very lazy and dislikes making plans. She is even very... Not serious and loves taunting her enemies, excessively, and laughs in a geekish ridiculous manner (more less like Shantotto from final fantasy, just worse) this, after making her ridicolous, always gives time to their opponents to defeat her... only thing these two share? Their hate for hedgehogs! She will do everithing to kill Lux the hedgehog (Sonic's descendant), make a pact with the devil? Why not! Destroy earth with a meteor? Funny! Crush him under a huge slice of bread with mustard? Ehhm... Weird but, yes! Powers and abilities she has no power by herself... But her technology does all the work! With the help of her "ultimate meanest mechas" (her robots are not called badnicks) she tries to conquer the world, she is able to build almost everithing... Except for "interstellar amusement parks, where is the use?" And "instruments for empowering deities? Who am I? a goddess?", even because she is not as good as her ancestors in mechanics, but is moooore creative (mean business...). I said she has no powers of her own? Ehhhhr... Wrong, she is exceptionally nimble and knowing martial arts can give a mean time to every man, but she is very frail, and a well aimed punch knocks her out immediately. her main defense is in fact Heimdall, her cyborg butler, this machine of death capable of thinking and feeling emotions like a human, is not simply devoted to her, but even loves her... Only to be kicked away by her Every time she is angry... Heimdall can shoot lasers, make force fields, is super fast, fast enough to block Lux's hedgecomet (and is as fast as light!), he uses even a laser spear that turns into a sword when needed. He is probably her deadliest invention, even because any time he is Destroyed he returns to protect his beloved... What a romance... "USELESS PILE OF SCRAP!" trivia she is not based on Fawful or Bayonetta, my friend said she looks similar, but no! It's purely casual. there is a why she is so mean... her favourite fruit are lichi, the technological ones of her world. she considers Eggman nothing more than "a stain on the family's hystory" despite being her the weakest of all Robotnicks. she doesn't dislike Heimdall so much. Category:Females Category:Evil